


The Chase

by jessiestark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Songfic, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Parece que Mycroft Holmes tinha razão. Se importar não é um vantagem, e Sherlock aprenderá isso novamente. A vida de pessoas extremamente importantes dependerão dele, e Sherlock Holmes sabe ser o culpado de tudo isso.





	1. Waiting Around to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os capítulos acompanham a música citada. Não é necessário ouvir enquanto lê, mas ajudaria na leitura.
> 
> Música do capítulo 1:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0SmXVrLlZ

– O que acha de sairmos hoje à noite? Talvez... não sei, um jantar com John e Mary. Posso chamá-los. Se você quiser.

Molly não conseguia esconder o nervosismo. Saber que Sherlock Holmes sentia o mesmo por ela era quase impossível de aceitar. Não queria estragar tudo tão rápido, afinal, ter o detetive agindo de uma maneira diferente de como ela estava acostumada poderia ser bom.

– Hm, tudo bem. Você que sabe, Molly. – Sherlock respondeu distraidamente.

Isso não parecia ser um bom sinal.

– Talvez só nós dois?

– Só nós dois seria bom. Os Watsons estão sendo extremamente irritantes ultimamente.

– Ok. Vejo-o daqui a pouco.

Ele desligou. É claro que ela já sabia como ele era. Mas mentiria se dissesse que não tinha medo. Enfim, estava na hora de se arrumar. Molly queria estar estonteante para quando ele chegasse, queria ver o detetive ficar sem fôlego. Até mesmo sem palavras, se é que isso seria possível um dia.

A patologista agora morava com Sherlock. Sim, eles só estavam namorando. Mas ela já estava lá. Aparentemente, todo o encanamento de seu apartamento continha alguma substância que acabou corroendo boa parte do metal, e agora ela teria que gastar milhares de libras para consertar. Até que a “inocente” proposta dele surgiu. “Venha morar comigo, Molly. Estou sozinho naquela casa mesmo, alguma companhia seria bom.” Ela tinha certeza que fora ele quem acabara com o encanamento dela.

Mas lá estava a castanha. 221B Baker Street. Não era tão ruim afinal. E Sherlock estava sendo completamente gentil – o que era o contrário do que ela imaginara. Surpreendendo-a com cafés da manhã e jantares preparados pela Mrs. Hudson (que ainda assim era um avanço). Até agora, nada acontecera. Do quesito... aproximação humana. Apenas beijos suaves e o braço dele em volta dela enquanto assistiam à televisão.

Ah, Sherlock era um sonho. Um sonho muito bom para ser realidade.

______________________

Táxis eram difíceis de achar atualmente. Talvez porque seus horários de trabalho haviam mudado, talvez porque ele havia gostado de andar até em casa. Andar estranhamente fazia com que ele se sentisse bem. Como que pudesse analisar tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida e ter certeza que se envolver era algo bom.

Afinal, este era Sherlock Holmes. A Máquina. O Virgem, como Adler ressaltara. Nunca iria se envolver, nunca deixaria os sentimentos visíveis. Mycroft o ensinara muito bem como essas coisas funcionavam. E ele aprendera, aluno dedicado como era. Então nesse momento, cada passo era tomado com extremo cuidado. Antes daquela ligação, ele já sabia que ela planejava algo do tipo, devido à ligação que a mesma tinha feito a Mary Watson mais cedo. Sendo assim, pode pensar e se preparar antecipadamente para o que ia responder.

Mas também não poderia ignorar o fato de que Molly Hooper fazia bem para ele. Ela o conhecia muito bem e o entendia. Um olhar dela poderia significar mil coisas, mas Sherlock sabia o que queria dizer. Bom, na maioria das vezes. E era prazeroso poder olhar nos olhos da castanha e ver uma alegria imensa neles. Saber que ele era o motivo dessa alegria.

Não demorou muito para chegar em casa. A porta estava fechada, como sempre. Mas a aldrava arrumada em seu lugar, como que se gritasse para ele. Holmes não pode deixar de suspirar. Será que as pessoas nunca aprendiam? Depois de entortá-la para o lado esquerdo— em seu lugar apropriado –, Sherlock subiu as escadas rapidamente, parando por um momento. Seus sentidos se aguçaram a visão da porta aberta de seu apartamento. E não aberta de uma maneira normal, como se Molly não a tivesse fechado direito e o vento a empurrara. A porta estava totalmente escancarada. Mas nenhum sinal de arrombamento. Nenhuma lasca fora do lugar. Seus olhos foram para o tapete.

As fibras do tapete estavam levantadas, como se algo pesado tivesse sido arrastado no sentido contrário das fibras. Ou seja, para o lado de fora. Seus sentidos gritava que algo estava totalmente errado enquanto sua mente formava mil teorias sobre o que estava acontecendo. Um perfume no ar... Perfume que não era de Molly. Nem da Sra. Hudson, John ou Mary. Ou Lestrade, Mycroft ou nem ninguém conhecido. Era um perfume masculino. Ele não tinha nenhum cliente agora, tinha?

Essa seria explicação mais fácil. As fibras do tapete poderiam ser explicadas pelo simples fato de a pessoa ter limpado os sapatos no tapete. Mas não, ele sabia que não era só isso. Óbvio demais. Nunca confie em coisas óbvias demais, seu irmão o ensinara. E as marcas seriam menores ou até mais espaçadas se fossem somente pés o que fora arrastado ali. Mas se não era isso, então havia outra explicação. E ela envolvia...

Não. Não, não poderia ser.

Era este o exato o motivo de ele nunca se envolver.

O exato motivo que o fizera hesitar tanto nesta relação.

Oh...

_Molly._

– _Molly! Molly! –_ Sherlock gritou enquanto entrava correndo no apartamento, indo em direção ao quarto dela. Ao chegar lá, suas mãos foram a cabeça enquanto seus olhos rapidamente analisavam a cena. Roupas jogadas no chão, armário aberto. A maquiagem jogada sobre a mesa. Ela saíra dali às pressas. Pior— Havia marcas de seu esmalte na porta.

_Fora arrastada de lá._

O choque era tão grande que o detetive levou alguns segundos para perceber o celular vibrando em seu bolso. Era Mary.

– Mary, por favor, diga que Molly está com você. – Ele vociferou antes de qualquer palavra da loira.

– Molly? Não. Por que, Sherlock? – Ela perguntou, mas acrescentou. – John está com você? Nós iríamos jantar a sós pela primeira vez desde que Avery nasceu. Se ele estiver aí, diga a ele que é um homem morto.

– John? – O detetive franziu a testa. – O que está errado com John? Preciso falar com Molly. Ela sumiu e... não acredito que seja algo bom.

– O que aconteceu com Molly? Ela está bem?

– É exatamente essa questão que está me deixando preocupado. Mas sobre John, não se preocupe. Depois de o bebê ter nascido, você ficou mais paranoica ainda.

– O carro dele está na garagem. O casaco está sobre a mesa e a porta da frente estava aberta quando saí do banho. Sherlock, John simplesmente _sumiu._


	2. Baby Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do capítulo:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkA7xQb6uPk

– _Sra. Hudson!_ Abra a porta! – Sherlock batia incessantemente na porta do apartamento da senhoria. – _Sra. Hudson_!

Ela abriu a porta subitamente, sua expressão tentando mascarar falhamente a surpresa. Atropelando a mulher e entrando no apartamento sem ser convidado, o detetive olhou em volta, analisando os cômodos que podiam ser vistos dali, desde a cozinha até as almofadas arrumadas às pressas no sofá da sala.

– Quem esteve aqui? – Ele perguntou. – Alguém esteve aqui, no andar de cima.

– Alguém... Sherlock, o que você está querendo dizer? – A mulher franziu as sobrancelhas, sua mão cobrindo a boca enquanto ela reparava no estado do homem a sua frente e associava peças óbvias um pouco rápido demais. – Oh, meu Deus. Molly, ela está bem?

Ele suspirou, revirando os olhos. – Acredito que alguém levou Molly. Querendo me atingir, é claro. E agora John também sumiu— o que significa que esse alguém quer me atingir de todas as maneiras.

– E do que você precisa, Sherlock? Deixe-me ajudar.

– Do que eu preciso? – Ele riu. – Ah, eu preciso ter Molly e John de volta. Preciso acordar e perceber que nada está acontecendo. Eu preciso de um novo cortador de frutas e um novo shampoo. Preciso que Mycroft saia da minha cabeça com seus pequenos lembretes de como controlar a minha vida. Preciso de pessoas que não sejam tão incrivelmente estúpidas como a maioria é. Eu preciso, Sra. Hudson, de _espaço._

Sherlock Holmes correu para fora do apartamento, parando no meio da calçada com as mãos na cabeça e observando o movimento de carros passando pela Rua Baker. Já vira tudo o que precisava ser visto lá dentro, e sabia que não importasse a pergunta, Sra. Hudson não teria a resposta. Aliás, ela trazia mais perguntas sobre o assunto. Ele precisava de Mary.

Mary e aquela linda garotinha Watson— Avery. Ele não sabia que tinha jeito para lidar com bebês até conhecer a brilhante garota. Era uma oportunidade de ouro, criar uma criança com pensamentos lógicos e com a metodologia que deveria ser aplicada em todas as crianças, e não podia ser desperdiçada tão facilmente. Por isso Sherlock se apegara tão facilmente a ela. E a pequena não o desapontava. Aprendia rápido, como era comum nas crianças. Isso o encantava. Não que ele admitira isso para alguém, apesar de saber que Mary conhecia esse seu segredo.

Os táxis não o decepcionaram dessa vez, e ele se pôs a caminho de Mary Watson. Sua mente estava a trabalhando como nunca, entre todas as possibilidades de encontrar Molly, uma deveria funcionar. Ele não tinha muito com o que trabalhar. Mas tinha pelo menos uma certeza: Se Molly Hooper morresse, ele não sobreviveria. Somente o pensamento dessa hipótese o corroia por dentro, como ácido correndo em suas veias. Mycroft não estava assim tão errado, talvez. Pensando por um lado, teria sido muito mais fácil nunca ter se envolvido com ela. Mas... por outro lado, os momentos felizes que tiveram estavam gravados em sua memória aidética. As risadas, os sorrisos dela. Seus olhares, seu toque. Molly era tudo o que ele tinha agora, o que fazia essa situação inaceitável. Quem quer que seja a pessoa que fez isso com ela, iria pagar caro. _Muito caro._

– Sherlock! – Mary correu de encontro ao detetive assim que ele saiu do táxi. – Sherlock, o que está acontecendo? Encontrou John? E Molly, o que aconteceu com ela?

– Eu não... sei, Mary. Tenho hipóteses, mas nada concreto. Temo que John e Molly tenham sido levados para o mesmo lugar e que isso é algum tipo de jogo, preparado especialmente para me atingir. – Ele segurou a loira pelos braços, sério. – Desculpe-me por envolver você e sua família.

Mary ficara um pouco surpresa com aquilo. Não esperava ver Sherlock Holmes assim tão abalado. John era importante para ele, mas isso era diferente da primeira vez. Sim, ele estava com o mesmo olhar focado e destemido. Mas dessa vez, ela conseguia ver uma certa... raiva neles. Oh, então ele realmente sentia algo por Molly. Não iria desistir até encontrá-los. Por um lado, isso era bom. E ela iria segui-lo para onde é que fosse.

– Pegue Avery, nós vamos deixá-la com meus pais.

– Desculpe-me? Com seus _pais_? O que aconteceu com a Sra. Hudson? Vamos deixá-la com ela, já fizemos isso antes. – Mary respondia enquanto pegava a filha e uma pequena mala já preparada ao lado.

– Não, a Sra. Hudson não é a melhor pessoa para se confiar agora.

– Não seja ridíc—

– Mary. Confie em mim. Hudson está fora da equação aqui.

__________________________

– Filho! – Sr. Holmes os recebeu com um grande sorriso, erguendo os braços quando os dois saíram do carro. – Mary! É bom vê-los novamente!

– Pai, olá. Tenho algo pra você. – Sherlock pegou a bebê com cuidado e a entregou para seu pai, não deixando alternativa para o outro a não ser segurá-la. Ele havia praticamente jogado a garota em cima dele. – Cuide dela. Não fale com ninguém até eu ligar dizendo que está tudo bem. Não diga a Mycroft que eu vi aqui pedir isso. Voltaremos assim que pudermos.

– As coisas dela estão aqui dentro. Qualquer coisa que precisar, é só ligar. Avery não dá muito trabalho. – Mary completou. – E obrigada, Sr. Holmes. O senhor é de grande ajuda.

Antes mesmo que o Holmes mais velho pudesse se recuperar do choque, os dois já estavam de volta no carro. – Vocês vão ficar bem? – ele conseguiu perguntar.

– Há uma grande chance de que vamos morrer. Mas, se não houvesse, qual seria a graça? Tchau, pai.

____________________

– Tudo bem, fizemos o que você queria, “sem perguntas”. – Mary começou enquanto Sherlock dirigia o carro dela por entre as ruas de Londres. – Mas agora as perguntas começam. O que está acontecendo? O que você descobriu? Não espera que o ajude sem saber de nada. Você vai me contar tudo o que sabe e vai fazer isso agora, Sherlock Holmes.

O detetive ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Não queria expor tudo o que havia descoberto, principalmente por nada estar claro em sua cabeça. Mas ela tinha razão, de qualquer maneira. Mary não era exatamente alguém de _extrema_ confiança, contando pelo seu passado de mentiras. Mas ele sabia que poderia compartilhar as informações agora. A vida de John também estava em jogo. E além do mais, ele tinha a filha dela com seu pai. Um ponto a seu favor, caso as coisas dessem errado.

– Bom, alguém entrou em meu apartamento e levou Molly para algum lugar à força. Essa pessoa usava um perfume cítrico masculino, típico para certas pessoas que frequentam uma específica parte do continente – para onde estamos indo agora. O mesmo perfume que senti quando fui à sua casa. E você não havia notado o pen drive jogado nos arbustos perto da porta, mas eu notei. Como a pessoa que o colocou lá sabia que eu o faria. – Sherlock introduziu o pen drive no rádio, e uma música começou a tocar.

_Guess I got what I deserve_

_Kept you waiting there_

_Too long for my love_

_All that time without a word_

_Didn’t know you’d think,_

_That I’d forget_

_Or I’d regret_

_The special love I had for you_

_My baby blue_

Escutar essa música só o deixava ainda mais irritado. Sim, ele achava ter ganhado o que merecia por ter se envolvido tanto. Sim, ele achava que esperara muito tempo para notar Molly e para dizer o que realmente sentia. Mas, no final da estrofe, lá estava o que ele precisava. A pista que completava a informação retirada do perfume. A primeira peça do quebra-cabeça.

– Para onde estamos indo? – Mary levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela já havia escutado a música, era antiga. Mas ainda não conectara as informações.

– Mary, _por favor._ Escute a música.

Nesse momento, os dois passaram uma placa: _Escócia – 130 km._

– Estamos a caminho da nossa “ _baby blue”._


	3. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaVA6sgOpws

Gritos.

Era tudo o que Molly Hooper tinha na cabeça.

Eles ecoavam incessantemente enquanto a castanha recobrava a consciência. Demorou até que ela percebesse que aqueles gritos a pertenciam. Tão cheios de dor, gritos de pavor.

Uma batida podia ser ouvida ao longe.

_____________________

– Mas não é que a nossa Bela Adormecida acordou! – Foi o que John Watson escutou assim que conseguiu mexer o corpo novamente.

Seus braços e pernas estavam dormentes, e ele não fazia ideia de onde estava. Lembrava estar em casa... até que uma pancada o atingiu na cabeça. Uma luz forte vinha na direção de John, fazendo com que ele conseguisse enxergar somente a uns dois metros de diâmetro. Sua visão ainda estava meio turva, mas o médico conseguiu se sentar. Não pode deixar de franzir a testa ao perceber que estava usando um uniforme militar. O mesmo que usara quando serviu o exército na guerra. Ok... O que estava acontecendo?

Ele olhou em volta, tentando encontrar a direção de onde a voz viera. Mas claro, não conseguiu ver nada. Ao tentar se levantar, percebeu que seus braços e pernas estavam presos a longas correntes, e ao puxá-las, John sentiu uma movimentação, como se alguma outra coisa estivesse presa nelas também.

Foi então que ele virou a cabeça para trás. E se deparou com algo que fez um calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

_______________________

Tudo voltava como um furacão em sua mente até que Molly teve consciência de seu corpo e da posição que se encontrava. Nem tentara se mexer. Uma vez que o sangue deixara seus braços, a dor estava menor. Se ela ativasse a circulação deles novamente, por menor que fosse, a dor seria muito pior. Tentou pensar no que acontecera. Em sua última lembrança concreta, ela estava no apartamento de Sherlock, se preparando para um jantar com o detetive. Então escutou a porta se abrir e teve tempo de ver somente uma silhueta.

Escuridão. Tudo o que seguiu desde então se resumia a dor. E sangue. Seu próprio sangue, e tal pensamento fez com que a castanha abrisse os olhos, assustada. Ela se lembrava de _muito_ sangue. Se fosse dela mesma, isso significaria que seu estado era muito pior do que ela imaginava. Mas abrir os olhos não era de muita serventia. Tudo em volta dela ainda não passava de escuridão.

A porta se abriu, e com ela veio uma luz fraca que a fez apertar os olhos. A luz iluminava uma silhueta. Um homem bem vestido, de terno. Seus olhos foram para o rosto dele, mas esta era a única parte de seu corpo ainda recoberta pelas sombras.

– Boa noite, querida. Que bom que acordou, estava cansado de ver você dormir.

Ela não respondeu, mas se encolheu quando outra uma luz foi acesa, exatamente em cima dela. Foi quando Molly pode analisar o que tinham feito enquanto estava desacordada. Estava despida, vestida somente com dois panos ensanguentados, um cobrindo seus seios e outro seus quadris. Ela sentia frio, e sua pele estava completamente pálida. Cortes e manchas roxas por toda parte, pingos de sangue no chão. Mas esse esforço a tinha feito mexer os braços, e a dor finalmente veio. Molly Hooper estava pendurada pelos braços por duas correntes, sendo esta a única coisa que a sustentava a alguns centímetros do chão. Seus ombros pareciam deslocados, embora ela não tivesse certeza se estavam ou não. Até respirar havia se tornado difícil. Embora tentasse buscar alguma lembrança de seus anos como patologista e fazer um rápido diagnóstico de seu estado geral, as conclusões que poderia tirar de tudo isso eram muito piores do que ela queria saber.

– Calma, Molls. Relaxe, ou será pior para nos dois. Não quero que você morra cedo, caso contrário, Sherlock só viria até aqui para te vingar. Quero ver o sofrimento nos olhos dele quando ele achar você aqui, assim.

– Não... me chame... de.. Molls. - com muito esforço, ela conseguiu balbuciar.

– Acho que você não esta na condição de fazer pedidos, _Molls_. - O homem passou a mão pela bochecha dela, descendo-a pelo corpo da castanha enquanto ria baixinho. Ela tentou se esquivar dele, mas não obteve nenhum sucesso. Queria cuspir naquele homem, mas nem para isso tinha forças. Não podia deixar Sherlock a ver nessas condições. Não podia deixar que ele caísse na armadilha daquele homem, apesar de desejar que ele viesse buscá-la daquele inferno.

E desejar isso com todas as suas forças restantes.

_______________________

– Mas que merda é essa? – John murmurou, tentando se afastar. Infelizmente, não conseguiu se mexer por mais de trinta centímetros.

Ele não acreditava no que via. A corrente se estendia por metros e metros a perder vista – o que não era muito longe para sua visão limitada – mas estava prendendo-o a dúzias de outros _corpos_. Sim, cadáveres. E todos estavam vestidos elegantemente. Alguns em avançado estado de putrefação, deixando o que deixava o ambiente com um cheiro horrível. Outros eram somente esqueletos. Mas quanto mais John olhava, mais corpos apareciam.

A voz que falara antes, a qual ele havia se esquecido completamente devido aos inusitados companheiros a seu lado, voltou a falar. Era uma voz conhecida, mas ao mesmo tempo, totalmente diferente. O sotaque era o mesmo, mas não poderia ser quem ele estava pensando. Não... ele havia morrido. Certo?

– Ah, vejo que você encontrou seus amiguinhos.

– O que é tudo isso? Onde estou?

– Calma, Doutor Watson. Vai ter tempo para descobrir. Seu melhor amigo vai demorar um pouquinho para chegar aqui. Mas respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, isso é um souvenir. Uma lembrança dos tempos que passou na guerra. Aproveite enquanto pode ser o único aí que continua vivo. “ _Staying alive”._ Como na música. – Uma gargalhada seguiu as palavras do homem. – Mas agora tenho que cuidar da pequena Molly. Bons sonhos, John.

A porta se fechou imediatamente após as palavras dele e, antes que John pudesse formar qualquer pensamento, um gás tomou conta da sala, deixando-o inconsciente.

________________________

– Bom se você quiser companhia, posso trazer John Watson aqui para conversar.

John Watson? Molly franziu a testa. O que ele queria dizer com... Oh, céus. John estava ali também. Era a armadilha perfeita para Sherlock. E com ele... Oh, Mary.

– Sherlock... Mary...

– Isso mesmo, Molls. Muito bom! Você é esperta, vejo o porquê Sherlock gosta de você. Apesar de eu achar que Adler ainda era uma mulher muito mais brilhante e bonita... Mas sim, Sherlock e Mary. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Não é _magnífico_?

As correntes cortavam os pulsos dela, e um filete morno de sangue começou a escorrer pelos braços da patologista.

– Ah, o tempo passa rápido quando estamos nos divertindo. Terei que deixá-la, Molls. Tente não morrer, ok?

A luz foi apagada e Molly foi deixada na escuridão novamente. Ela tentava pensar em como poderia sair de lá, e pensava em Sherlock. Onde ele estaria agora? Será que a encontraria? Sherlock e suas deduções nunca falharam, portanto esta não poderia ser a primeira vez que aconteceria. Mas então, uma música começou a tocar. Ela preenchia todo o ambiente, e assim que a reconheceu, um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. Uma música que a lembrara de um antigo inimigo de Sherlock.

 _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk_  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk  
Music loud and women warm,  
I've been kicked around since I was born

Lembrava-a do tempo que o detetive ficara longe. E que então trazia de volta as lembranças dos últimos dias. Ah, ela sabia que tudo estava bom demais para ser verdade.

 _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive  


Ela achava que o culpado pela queda de Reichenbach estava morto.

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'  
And you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

Mas parecia que James Moriarty pensava diferente.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' alive_


	4. The Devil Wears a Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Músicas do capítulo: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3FVQynT3pU&feature=kp (Título)
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmy113gMds0 (Música que aparece no capítulo)

– Deixe sua arma no carro, Mary. Para onde vamos haverá guardas, e armas não serão bem vistas aqui. - Sherlock disse ao estacionar o carro.

Eles estavam em Edimburgo, mas essa parte da cidade não era muito conhecida por ela. Sua carreira de assassina proporcionara várias viagens por todo o mundo, mas eram todas a trabalho. Sua atenção se reduzia a eliminar o alvo dado, o que implica a conhecer somente específicas partes da cidade. Mesmo assim, ela ainda tinha uma vaga noção por onde Sherlock os levava, e quando o detetive estacionou ela sabia perfeitamente onde estava. Mas não sabia o que esperar de tudo isso. O que estaria acontecendo? Sherlock seria esperto o suficiente para não causar nenhum tumulto chamar atenção indesejada, não seria? Afinal, serem presos agora não era o que eles queriam. John e Molly eram as prioridades máximas. E... deixar a arma no carro? Não era sensato. Na verdade, chegava a ser estúpido.

Uma grande e antiga construção os aguardava, com várias janelas e colunas. O fluxo de pessoas nas escadarias era grande, e ela não pode deixar de passar os olhos pela placa quando entraram. “Museu Real da Escócia.” Ok. Então estavam atrás de uma relíquia, o que implicaria que a "baby blue" mencionada por Sherlock ser... uma joia? Um cargo, uma vestimenta, uma sala especial? Uma joia era o que fazia mais sentido. Andando lado a lado com o detetive, ela escutou algumas palavras dos guias, tentando encontrar alguma pista ou referencia que pudesse ajudar no caso. Mas não achou que informações sobre a ovelha Dolly ou o que quer que alguns turistas discutiam pudessem ajudar muito. Sherlock continuou andando por entre os corredores como se conhecesse o local como a palma de sua mão. Pararam em frente a uma porta, um guarda a vigiava.

– Somente pessoas autorizadas tem acesso a essa área, senhor.

– Pois bem. Confira com seus superiores, soldado. Mycroft Holmes, Serviço Secreto Britânico, MI6. E esposa. - Sherlock segurou a mão de Mary, trazendo-a para perto de si com um sorriso. A loira tinha experiência nessas situações, e sorriu também, confiante. O soldado piscou algumas vezes, franzindo o cenho, mas acabou por pegando um comunicador, pelo qual trocou algumas palavras por um curto período de tempo. Sherlock continuava a segurar a mão de Mary. Melhor dizer, continuava a _esmagar_ a mão da loira. Apesar do incômodo, a Sra. Watson sabia o que acontecia com o detetive. Sherlock nunca admitiria, mas precisava de apoio. A mulher que amava e seu melhor amigo estavam em perigo, e ela sabia que ele acreditava ser o culpado de tudo. Não que a situação dela era melhor, afinal Molly também era sua melhor amiga. A única amiga que ela teve por mais de alguns dias. Ter uma vida normal tinha suas vantagens. Se é que “vida normal” pudesse se adequar a sua pessoa.

Alguns minutos e uma mão dormente depois, o guarda retirou-se do caminho e os dois entraram na sala. Cada um deles foi em direção a um extremo, admirando os arredores. Uma vez a porta fechada atrás deles, Sherlock imediatamente assumiu a sua costumeira posição de quando estava estudando um caso. A atenção de Mary, por sua vez, tinha se fixado em um só ponto.

A sala era escura, a única luz focada na peça localizada ao centro. As paredes eram revestidas com veludo vermelho, o que fazia com que ela se sentisse levemente desconfortável. Mas no centro de tudo, lá estava a _baby blue._ Agora tudo fazia sentido. Um enorme e raro diamante azul dentro de uma cúpula de vidro levemente iluminada, mas que mesmo assim brilhava encantadoramente. A pedra fora a última coisa para que Sherlock olhou depois de examinar o local. Assim que seus olhos pousaram sobre a pedra, lembranças apareceram em sua memória.

***************

_*Uma semana e quatro dias antes*_

_– Você sabe que deve falar comigo em algum momento, Sherlock. Não aja como uma criança._

_Sherlock não aceitava na notícia que seu irmão lhe trouxera. Seus pais haviam adotado outro cachorro. Outro. Cachorro. Isso significava que Redbeard fora nada para eles? Quando o companheiro dele o deixara, seus pais falaram que o animal seria inesquecível e insubstituível. O que acontecera, simplesmente mudaram de ideia? Era absurdo._

_Ele olhou para Mycroft de cara emburrada, e bufou. Outro cachorro. Ridículo._

_– Pelo amor de Deus, Sherlock. – Usando seu guarda chuva como bengala, sua maneira habitual de disfarçar a dispraxia, o Holmes mais velho se sentou na cadeira em frente à de Sherlock. – Vamos fazer assim, irmão querido. Eu não saio daqui até escutar uma palavra sair de você._

_Com os dedos das mãos juntos na posição de reflexão que o detetive costumava ficar, ele revirou os olhos. – Saia, Mycroft. Isso é uma palavra. São seis, na verdade. Pode sair agora._

_– Eu sei que você está chateado, mas isso não é motivo para ser infantil._

_– Ah, e você está sendo muito maduro! Olá, Senhor Adulto! Como vai a esposa e os filhos? Como vai o plano de saúde? – Ele se levantou, andando em direção à cozinha._

_– Pelo menos minhas ações são mais maduras que as suas. Ah, a propósito, tenho um caso para você. – Isso fez com que Sherlock virasse a cabeça para o irmão, arrancando um sorriso sarcástico do mesmo. – Olha só quem está me escutando agora. Mas enfim, o caso. É um antigo amigo meu, Primeiro Ministro da Escócia. Aparentemente, uma das joias mais importantes do Museu Real desapareceu. Ele paga muito bem para tê-la de volta, Sherlock._

_– Não estou interessado em dinheiro._

_– Pois devia. Sem John Watson para pegar os cheques dos casos, você estará sem dinheiro logo._

_– Tenho influência, posso sobreviver sem dinheiro._

_Mycroft Holmes sorriu. – Não, irmãozinho. Você não pode. – Ele se levantou. – Enfim, pense a respeito. Caso resolva aceitar, ligue para o Primeiro Ministro. E não se esqueça de usar o codinome “Baby Blue” para mencionar o caso._

_– “Baby Blue”? – Sherlock riu. – Belo codinome para uma joia de família. Óbvio, mas deve ter requerido certo tempo para encontrá-lo._

_– Vejo que esqueceu Redbeard, irmão piadista. Estou morrendo de rir por dentro. De qualquer maneira, estou saindo._

_************_

– Sherlock, pare. – Mary repreendeu quando Sherlock começava a andar em direção à pedra. – Tem... algo aqui.

Sua intuição não a enganava. Se a música contida no pen drive os levaria para lá, deveria haver alguma armadilha ali. Ela estava procurando a armadilha desde o momento em que entraram na sala, e achava que tinha encontrado-a. Na maçaneta atrás deles, uma abertura podia ser vista. Um passo a mais e o detetive seria captado pelo sensor, o que acionaria sabe-se lá o quê, mas que ela não queria descobrir.

O olhar de Sherlock seguiu o da loira e ele entendeu. Tirou seu cachecol e o jogou em direção ao sensor. Uma bala de pequeno calibre foi imediatamente disparada, furando o cachecol e ricocheteando na base que sustentava a joia. A mão de Mary foi para o bolso do casaco onde ficava sua arma, somente para encontrá-lo vazio. Droga, Sherlock!

Uma câmera desceu no teto, vasculhando a sala. Sherlock agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e colocou o cachecol de volta no pescoço. Depois de a câmera voltar de onde viera, um projetor começou a funcionar, uma mensagem aparecendo.

“ _Boa Tarde, Senhor Holmes e Senhora Watson. Ou devo dizer A.G.R.A?_

_Fico feliz que tenham sobrevivido ao meu simples jeito de dizer olá. Caso contrário, tudo o que está acontecendo com John e Molly seria em vão. Matá-los simplesmente seria tãão sem graça._

_Gostou dessa pista, Holmes? A Baby Blue que você já conhecia. Joias da coroa. Admito ser um fã de coroas, além de ficar incrivelmente sexy em uma._

_Enfim, vamos começar o nosso jogo! Caça ao tesouro!_

_Temos dois caminhos para a próxima pista. Resta escolher o certo. Mas lembrem-se: o tempo do qual vocês dispõem equivale ao tempo que seus amados demorarão para morrer.”_

Mary viu como Sherlock se retesou e cerrou os dentes enquanto lia a mensagem. Ela via como ele se importava com Molly, mas isso não fazia com que se sentisse melhor. Uma música começou a tocar— Era a próxima pista. Pelo jeito, estavam lidando com um fã de músicas. Outro pen drive caiu do mesmo lugar que a câmera viera. Os olhos de Sherlock estavam frios e duros, mais do que Mary já havia visto.

De volta ao carro, Sherlock voltara a dirigir. A assassina estava preocupada como estado do detetive, mas sabia não adiantaria nenhuma palavra que falasse. O detetive dirigia em alta velocidade enquanto a primeira música os conduzia.

_Like broken glass, under my feet_  
I can lose my mind, in the sea  
Lookin' for the prize but I don't want blood  
Order one drink, then I drink the flood  
You can come inside! But your friends can't come.

_99 problems and a bitch ain't one._

_If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son  
99 problems and a bitch ain't one._

 


	5. Joker and the Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySjXFjLTagQ&feature=kp

– Sherlock? Vai falar comigo agora? – Mary perguntou, suspirando ao não receber nenhuma resposta. Depois de escutar as duas músicas que levavam para a próxima pista, ele simplesmente se trancara em seu palácio mental logo após ter parado no acostamento da estrada de volta para Londres. E estava lá por horas a fio.

Ela tentara se distrair com o que tinha em volta. Já havia ligado para a casa da família Holmes atrás de informações sobre sua filha, tentara ligar para os celulares de John e Molly (nada era impossível, alguém poderia atender). Tentara descansar dentro do carro, mas de nada adiantou. Não conseguia relaxar. Ela até mesmo entrou no carro e dirigiu até o posto mais próximo atrás de água. Ao voltar, ele estava parado do mesmo jeito de quando ela havia saído.

– Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus! – Ela exclamou, jogando a garrafa de água que tinha comprado nele. - Se você não sair desse estado vegetativo agora, juro que atiro em você.

Finalmente, a ameaça fizera algum efeito nele. Pegando a garrafa que caíra no chão, Sherlock dirigiu a ela um olhar indignado. – Você poderia ser pelo menos um pouco mais delicada, Sra. Watson. Preciso me concentrar aqui.

– Ah, cala a boca. – Ela entrou no carro, dessa vez do lado do motorista. – Eu dirijo. – Assim que Sherlock abriu a boca para argumentar, ela o interrompeu. – Não. Se. Atreva.

Assim que os dois estavam de volta na estrada, a loira ligou o rádio, e as músicas começaram a tocar novamente. Ela dirigiu até atingirem a entrada de Londres.

– E então? Para onde agora, guia turístico?

– Aeroporto. – Ele respondeu, mexendo no porta luvas dela.

 _I said the joker is a wanted man_  
_He makes his way it all across the land_  
 _See him sifting through the sand_  
 _So I'll tell you all the story about the joker and the thief of the night_

– Para onde vamos? – Mary perguntou. – A música diz “ _Joker and the Thief”._ Claramente está falando de nós. Você é o Coringa e eu a Ladra.

– Bem observado. Mas há muita coisa para se considerar nessa música, se fossemos nos guiar pela mensagem inicial que a música passa, mas não é exatamente isso. Esse “Coringa” no primeiro verso não se refere a mim, querida Mary. Mas sim a relógios.

Ela franziu a testa. – Relógios? _O quê_?

 _Always laughing in the midst of power_  
_Always living in the final hour_  
 _There is always sweet in the sour_  
 _We are not goin' home_

– _“_ _Sempre rindo no meio do poder; Sempre vivendo na hora final;”_ É claro que vamos nos situar no Reino Unido, já que moramos aqui e esse... bastardo que fez isso é claramente daqui também. Como centro do poder de Londres temos o Parlamento, e isso é confirmado pela expressão “hora final”.

– O Big Bang. – Ela completou. – Mas temos o _“We are not goin’ home”,_ ou seja, nós não vamos para casa. Se tivéssemos que escolher uma cidade com uma torre que poderia lembrar o Big Bang, inúmeras cidades estariam na lista. Pelo menos por todas que eu passei, posso listar umas oito. Não, nove agora.

– É aí que você se perde, Mary. _Relógios_. No plural. Não é o Big Bang em si, mas o que ele representa. Um simples relógio. Sabemos que o coringa é um homem procurado. Um homem que todos conhecem, mas que nunca ninguém sabe de onde veio, para onde vai e como se locomove. Agora transfira isso para os relógios comuns. A marca mais famosa de relógios do mundo vem da Suíça. Todos sabemos disso, mas ninguém sabe realmente de onde vem, como vem e para onde vai. Você, Mary, que tem informações sobre inúmeras pessoas e empresas de grande porte, me diga uma informação relevante sobre a marca Rolex.

Ela pôs-se a pensar por alguns segundos, mas ele logo continuou.

– Não há, a não ser que você tenha contato com a empresa em si. Rolex está em todos os cantos do mundo, mesmo que ninguém saiba sua verdadeira origem. Consequentemente, nossa próxima parada...

–...é a Suíça.

____________________

Como se tudo estivesse sido programado e cronometrado – e Mary não duvidava que estivesse sendo exatamente o que acontecia - o próximo voo era para daqui exatos onze minutos. Antes do embarque, mas depois de terem passado os procedimentos de segurança com raio-x, os dois foram até uma área mais afastada que guardava vários armários. Tiveram que deixar as armas no carro, mas Mary tinha suas provisões. Dentro de um dos armários, duas armas novas e carregadas aguardavam pelos dois, e foram transferidas para os bolsos de seus casacos.

 _Can you see the joker flying over?_  
_As she's standing in a field of clover_  
 _Watching out everyday_  
 _I wonder what would happen if he took her away_

– Suíça. Mas exatamente que parte da Suíça? – Sentados lado a lado no avião, finalmente o silêncio foi quebrado pela loira.

– Você conhece o lugar, Senhora Watson. Einsiendeln Abbey. – Ele respondeu sem mesmo olhar para a mulher, cuja expressão se alterou levemente. Sherlock sabia o que ela estava tentando esconder, as emoções que estava tentando reprimir. Mas também sabia, apesar de não ter mencionado, que ela estava em perigo. A música fazia uma clara ameaça a ela, algo que a assassina mesma deveria ter percebido. Dizia que gostaria de saber o que aconteceria se levasse Mary para longe. Mas ninguém iria levá-la a lugar algum, não enquanto ele permitisse.

 _What you see well you might not know_  
_You get the feelin' coming' after the glow_  
 _The vagabond is movin' slow_  
 _So I'll tell you all the story about the joker and the thief of the night_

Essa era estrofe ficava se repetindo na cabeça de Mary. Alguma coisa estava errada, tudo acontecia exatamente como a música e isso era o que a intrigava. Nenhuma pressão sobre eles, nenhuma charada que somente o grande Sherlock Holmes pudesse resolver. Parecia que quem fosse a pessoa que estivesse fazendo isso, queria que eles chegassem até o destino, como se algo estivesse esperando por eles. E pensar que John e Molly estavam lá, indefesos e vulneráveis, suas vidas dependendo apenas da vontade de uma pessoa. Seria este o caminho errado?

– ‘O vagabundo está se movendo devagar’. Por que estamos correndo contra o tempo?

– Ah! Fico feliz que tenha perguntado. A primeira música. Noventa e nove problemas.

Sherlock sorriu maniacamente antes de concluir:

– Temos que impedir o assassinato de noventa e nove pessoas.

_________________

– Einsiendeln Abbey, por favor. Chegando lá em cinco minutos, ganha o dobro. - Sherlock disse, batendo duas vezes no banco do taxista. Mary ficava ainda mais quieta quanto mais se aproximavam. Não era geralmente um lugar movimentado, mas enquanto se aproximavam podiam ver que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Seria uma espécie de evento especial? Justamente hoje? Ah, que agradável.

Enquanto caminhavam entre a multidão, Sherlock passou a sincronizar seus passos ao ritmo da última música, a qual passara a murmurar. Mary, com a mão sempre colada à arma em seu bolso, o seguia de perto.

_The vagabond is movin' slow  
So I'll tell you all the story about the joker and the thief of the night_

As pessoas se reuniam mais intensamente na entrada do monastério que agora era também uma catedral e o passo se tornou mais lento. Isso irritou o detetive intensamente. Ele olhou para os lados, mas não encontrou nenhum caminho livre. Então, fez a única coisa que poderia tirar aquelas pessoas de seu caminho. Sherlock tirou a arma do bolso e atirou.

O tiro para cima sobressaltou a todos. Mary Watson rapidamente puxou-o pelo braço, levando para dentro da catedral assim que as pessoas começaram a correr na direção oposta.

– _O que você tem na cabeça, Sherlock?_ Você quer estragar tudo? A polícia leva menos de treze minutos para chegar até aqui, isso com congestionamento.

– O que eu tenho na cabeça se chama cérebro. Acredito que já tenha ouvido sobre. E exatamente. Com a polícia presente e o local evacuado, não vejo como noventa e nove pessoas podem morrer.

Eles andaram por vários corredores e, apesar de tudo ficar cada vez mais vazio, o som de vozes parecia nunca diminuir. Ao subirem as escadas, dois guardas cuidavam de uma grande porta. Não pareciam ter notado o pânico das pessoas do lado de fora. Ou...

– Eles sabem. - Mary murmurou, e quase instantaneamente Sherlock a compreendeu.

– ‘O vagabundo está se movendo devagar’. Merda, estamos atrasados. Filho da mãe.

Ao notarem a presença dos dois— e os reconhecerem – os guardas sacaram as armas.

Sherlock estendeu a mão, impedindo a loira de fazer o mesmo.

– É tarde demais. Nós... sentenciamos essas pessoas, Mary. Ternos que sair daqui. _Agora._

– Sherlock. Existem noventa e nove pessoas ali dentro, e todas vão morrer se não fizermos nada.

Sherlock respirou fundo. - Eles já estão mortos, Mary. - O olhar do detetive foi para um dos guardas, e ela pode ver um controle na mão daquele, que tratou de pressionar um botão.

As vozes cessaram instantaneamente. Ela piscou algumas vezes, confusa. Ou se recusando a acreditar no que ouvia. Mary Watson não conseguia acreditar que dentro daquelas portas havia uma centena de corpos. John havia certamente causado um efeito nela. Talvez até amolecido seu coração? Mas ela não sabia no que pensar.

Sherlock segurou sua mão no momento em que as sirenes da polícia surgiram ao longe, e as luzes dos carros iluminaram as janelas. Os guardas pareciam não ligar para o que acontecia e agiam normalmente. Mas Mary, uma vez de volta a realidade, rapidamente tomou consciência do que acontecia, e acompanhou Sherlock numa tentativa de sair do monastério sem topar com a polícia. Ela conhecia o lugar, e por esse exato motivo Sherlock a deixou que o guiasse até a porta dos fundos, que dava para um grande muro e outra construção antiga. Eles não conseguiriam escalar o muro, era óbvio. Por isso mesmo, entraram na construção.

Não havia luz elétrica lá dentro, e parecia que tudo estava coberto por uma camada de no mínimo cinco centímetros de pó. Mas os dois continuaram entrando enquanto a loira os guiava por corredores e mais corredores, utilizando o celular como a única fonte de luz. Até que ela parou, virando-se para Sherlock.

– Nós temos que sair daqui. Esse lugar é cheio de câmeras, não duvido que somos procurados pela polícia no país inteiro agora.

Sherlock encostara-se à parede, de olhos fechados, os dedos pressionando as têmporas. Muitas coisas se passavam em sua cabeça agora, mas principalmente, ele não conseguia parar de pensar em como pode deixar algo tão óbvio escapar. Ele deveria ter previsto que aquelas pessoas morreriam, deveria saber que isso era algum tipo de truque. Seu cérebro não parecia estar funcionando direito. Seus pensamentos constantemente se dirigiam para o fato de que algo poderia estar acontecendo com Molly, ela poderia até mesmo estar... Não. Não, ele se recusava a aceitar isso. Só mesmo a hipótese de algo ter acontecido fazia com que ficasse ainda mais irritado.

Ele era o grande Sherlock Holmes. O infalível detetive. Por que não salvara essas pessoas então? Por que nada estava dando certo? Podia ver Mycroft rindo dele agora, a cara de desprezo do irmão. Por um momento, Sherlock era nada mais do que um simples garoto. Um garoto que deveria resolver o quebra cabeça apresentado pelo irmão mais velho para poder sair do próprio quarto. Não era justo—ele não era tão inteligente quanto o irmão. Ele era pequeno, tinha acabado de completar sete anos. Mycroft não aceitava ter um irmão que não fosse pelo menos inteligente o suficiente para pertencer a família.

Abraçando os joelhos, o garoto se encolheu no canto do quarto quanto as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Não era justo. Ele estava com fome, e não poderia sequer sair de lá. Sabia que não deveria ter irritado Mycroft dessa maneira, mas ainda não era justo. Seus pais estavam fora, e não voltariam tão cedo.

– Mycroft, me deixe sair! Prometo que não te irrito outra vez!

– Resolva a charada, irmãozinho. Ganhe a sua própria liberdade, ou será sempre dependente de alguém. Sempre vulnerável, sempre vendo as coisas que mais gosta sendo tiradas de você. Gostaria de sair do quarto? Então... _prove._

_All the people that he sees in the night_   
_Hold their dreams up to the light_   
_The wilder beast is searching for sight_   
_We are not goin' home_

_– Sherlock! –_ A voz de Mary estava assustada, e quando o detetive abriu os olhos, viu uma cena um tanto quanto... desagradável. Ele apontava a arma que momentos atrás estivera em seu bolso para a cabeça de Mary, que por sua vez o encarava, a arma dela na mão, ao lado do corpo.

Ele abaixou a arma e chacoalhou a cabeça, clareando os pensamentos. – Me... Me desculpe.

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele, mas guardou sua arma também.

– Vamos, a polícia já deve estar nos alcançando. Tenho uma maneira de nos tirar do país.

 _I said the joker is a wanted man_  
_He makes his way it all across the land_  
 _See him sifting through the sand_

_So I'll tell you all the story about the joker and the thief_   
_I said, I'll tell you all the story about the joker and the thief_   
_I said, I'll tell you all the story about the joker and the thief of the night_


	6. Heavy Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2X_2IdybTV0&feature=kp

Molly Hooper acordou com dores espalhadas pelo corpo inteiro. Na verdade, não desejava nem mesmo ter acordado. Depois daquela visita do homem misterioso, ninguém mais fora até ela. Bom, alguém deve ter tirado-a das correntes, já que quando acordou viu que estava no chão, mas acontecera enquanto estava dormindo. Ou melhor, desmaiada devido ao cansaço.

Ela não sabia mais quanto tempo havia se passado enquanto estivera ali. Tinha esperanças que Sherlock iria tirá-la de lá mas... Não, sem “mas”. Ela _sabia_ que ele iria resgatá-la. Mas até mesmo o ato de pensar e desejar algo parecia muito doloroso.

Mas então a porta se abriu, e dela o homem de terno apareceu novamente. A iluminação ainda era pouca, e por isso mesmo todo o tronco dele ficava oculto nas sombras.

– Mate-me. – Molly disse, reunindo o máximo de forças para que sua voz não falhasse. – Acabe com isso de uma vez.

O homem riu.

– Mas onde está a graça nisso? Sorria, Molls. – e um flash foi disparado.

____________________

Já passava das duas horas depois da meia noite quando Sherlock Holmes e Mary Watson conseguiram decolar. Mary possuía um contato que lhe devia um favor ou algo do tipo, e assim eles conseguiram arrumar um jato particular para saírem de lá. Sherlock não comentou, mas ele sabia que esse favor era na verdade pura ameaça feita pela assassina a um dos integrantes do governo suíço. Mas o que importava agora era estar fora do país, não quem estava sendo ameaçado pela mulher que respondia pelas iniciais A.G.R.A.

Mas o mais estranho ainda era que não tiveram nenhum contato com o sequestrador depois do que aconteceu. Mary esperava encontrar algo dentro do monastério, ou até mesmo na construção abandonada. Não havia nada lá. Ela não sabia se deveriam voltar para Londres ou se esconder. E Sherlock ficara quieto a maior parte do tempo, o que também não ajudava muito.

Um alerta vindo de um celular sobressaltou os dois, que permaneciam em absoluto silêncio.

– É o meu. - Sherlock mencionou ao perceber que a loira estava prestes a desviar sua atenção dos controles e da direção. Ele nunca fora muito fã de aviões, e por esse motivo tinha parte de sua atenção voltada exclusivamente para Mary.

Mensagem multimídia. Finalmente um contato do sequestrador. Mas a curiosidade do detetive rapidamente se transformou no mais puro ódio que ele já sentiu. Sua boca se abrira levemente enquanto seus olhos buscavam qualquer pista que pudesse dizer a localização de Molly. A dor em vê-la naquele estado crescia a cada minuto, ao saber que a culpa de tudo aquilo era dele, e dele somente. Molly... Sua Molly, tão vulnerável, tão frágil. A Molly que ele conhecia estava escondida ali, camuflada sob aquela mulher assustada e machucada. Ele conhecia o olhar feroz que estava contido em seus olhos, mas ainda assim... Sherlock somente voltou a si quando escutou a voz de Mary chamar seu nome ao longe. Seus dedos da mão esquerda estavam cravados no tecido na poltrona, a espuma agora visível depois que ele a removeu.

– Você esta bem? O que aconteceu? - Ela ligou o piloto automático e se pegou o celular da mão dele, que ainda estava em choque.

– Oh, Molly... - ela murmurou, a mão indo a boca em resposta ao espanto. A foto também pegara Mary de surpresa, e os olhos da loira se encheram de lágrimas ao ver o estado da amiga. – Você recebeu alguma foto do John? – Ela perguntou, hesitante. Não tinha muita certeza de estava aliviada ou não com a resposta negativa dele.

– John está vivo. Tenho certeza disso. – A voz se Sherlock era fria e distante.

Mais um sinal de alerta. Dessa vez, vindo do bolso de Mary.

– Música. – Ela comentou ao abrir a mensagem, enviada por um número desconhecido.

_Carry on my wayward son_  
_There'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_

Ela deixou a música tocando enquanto voltou para os controles, o piloto automático estava emitindo um bipe que significava que logo iria deixar de funcionar.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_  
_My charade is the event of the season_  
 _And if I claim to be a wise man, well_  
 _It surely means that I don't know_

_On a stormy sea of moving emotion_  
_Tossed about like a ship on the ocean_  
 _I set a course for winds of fortune_  
 _But I hear the voices say_

Assim que o som se extinguiu, Mary viu que Sherlock estava de volta ao seu palácio mental. Mas o que ela esperava ser uma longa jornada de mais silêncio acabou se resumindo a poucos segundos.

– _“Minha charada é o evento da estação”_. Quais são os feriados importantes que acontecem na primavera?

– Se _você_ não sabe, como quer que eu saiba? – ela retrucou. – E além do mais, os feriados variam de um país para o outro. Você quer saber os feriados onde? Na Inglaterra, na Suíça..?

Ele pensou um instante.

– Nos Estados Unidos.

– O que... Sherlock, fale a minha língua. Temos que ir para os Estados Unidos então? Por quê?

– Nunca tive que ficar explicando as coisas para o John. – ele reclamou, mas continuou com um suspiro. – Quando recebemos as duas músicas, sabíamos ter dois caminhos a seguir. Seguimos o que a segunda música indicava. Mas na primeira também há algo que nos poderia ser útil, mas que estamos usando somente agora.

_Tip my hat, to the sun in the west._  
_Feel the beat right in my chest._  
 _At the crossroads, a second time._  
 _Make the devil, change his mind._  
 _It's a pound of flesh! but it's really a ton._

_99 problems and a bitch ain't one._

– “ _Tiro meu chapéu para o sol no oeste.” e “Na encruzilhada, uma segunda vez.”_ Não tinha muita certeza para onde iríamos, mas agora posso afirmar. A música que você acabou de receber é de uma banda americana. Além de ser o que faz mais sentido, acredito que Molly e John estejam em alguma área desértica, ou até mesmo perto do Grand Canyon, porque algumas feridas na perna dela mostram que ela fora arrastada por algum lugar que continha areia. Além disso, há várias referências disso nas outras músicas. “ _I can lose my mind in the sea.”; e “See him sifting through the sand”_ e agora também “ _On a stormy sea of moving emotion/ Tossed about like a ship on the ocean”._ Todas se referem ao mar, ou seja, a um lugar que possua areia.

– E a localização correta se encontra nesse evento que fala na música.

– Precisamente. Mas ela também fala que eu não sei, é por isso que você precisa encontrar essa data.

Ela concordou. – _“E se eu afirmar ser um homem sábio, certamente significa que eu não sei.”_ Tudo bem. Então... eventos que acontecem na primavera. Que dia é hoje?

– Seis de maio. – Ele respondeu. – Talvez tenha alguma coisa relacionada a um feriado nacional. Talvez... algo relacionado a alguma guerra. “ _Haverá paz quando você estiver terminado”._

_–_ Talvez algo como... o Memorial Day? Mas ele acontece somente no final do mês.

– Memorial Day.. Hm.. Acho que talv— Não. Sim!

– O quê?

– Espere. – Ele levantou abruptamente de onde estava, as mãos paradas no ar ao lado da cabeça enquanto um sorriso aparecia em seu rosto. – Eu sei exatamente para onde temos que ir, Mary. _Flórida_. No cemitério onde Frank Hudson está enterrado.

– Hudson? O marido da Sra. Hudson?

– Esse mesmo. – Sherlock Holmes respondeu com um sorriso radiante.

______________________

O tempo parecia se arrastar até o momento em que Mary pousou o jato. Sherlock pulou para fora o mais rápido que pode, mas a loira tratou de segui-lo rapidamente. Eles logo descobriram que estavam em uma área pertencente a um clube, então não precisariam se preocupar com pessoas vindo atrás do jato. Bom, por algumas horas.

Não foi difícil para Mary roubar um carro, então pouco tempo depois os dois estavam a caminho do cemitério. Assim que chegaram, os dois caminharam por entre os túmulos. Uma sensação ruim tinha tomado conta de Mary, como se pudessem encontrar algo que ela não iria gostar ali. E deduzindo pelo estilo desse maníaco que estava fazendo tudo isso, ela não duvidava da capacidade dele.

– Aqui. – Sherlock disse quando os dois pararam, mas o choque tomou conta deles.

Estavam parados de frente ao túmulo de Frank Hudson. Mas havia outros dois túmulos que chamaram a atenção deles. Posicionados ao lado do túmulo “principal” neste contexto, duas lápides exibiam um buraco aberto na frente delas, no tamanho de um caixão. E nelas, estavam as seguintes inscrições:

 

“ _Molly Hooper_

_\+ 27-03-1979_

_\+ 08-05-2014_

_Você se atrasou, Sherlock.”_

 

_“John Hamish Watson_

_\+ 08-09-1971_

_\+ 08-05-2014_

_Amigo. Marido. Morto.”_

 

Outro pen drive os aguardava em cima do túmulo de John. Mas os dois não sabiam o que dizer. Não se mexiam, nem esboçavam reação. Apenas encaravam. Sentiam a raiva subir pelo corpo, e trocaram um intenso olhar. Apesar de todas as diferenças existentes entre Sherlock Holmes e Mary Elisabeth Watson, se havia uma coisa – e somente uma coisa – que importava agora era que eles _iriam_ encontrar Molly e John.

Não era simplesmente uma caçada.

Era uma corrida contra o tempo.


	7. A Horse with No Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSAJ0l4OBHM

Quando voltaram para o carro, o clima estava muito mais pesado entre os dois, a imagem dos túmulos gravada na memória de Sherlock Holmes e Mary Watson. O presságio de morte de seus amados pairando sobre eles como uma sombra. Ambos estavam decididos a acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Um dia e uma noite— era tudo o que tinham. E _iria_ ser o suficiente.

_On the first part of the journey I was looking at all the life_  
_There were plants and birds and rocks and things_  
 _There was sand and hills and rings_  
 _The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz_  
 _And the sky with no clouds_  
 _The heat was hot and the ground was dry_  
 _But the air was full of sound_

Enquanto sentava no banco do passageiro, Mary brincava com a arma em suas mãos. Qualquer coisa que pudesse distraía-la ou deixá-la mais calma agora serviria. Queria resolver isso com as próprias mãos, mas sabia com quem estava lidando. Bom, tinha uma ideia do que ele era capaz pelo menos. Mas a assassina também sabia que a raiva de se apoderara de Sherlock era única, e poderia ser muito útil agora. Era exatamente por isso que ela o deixara no comando.

– Veja se há um mapa ou algo parecido no porta luvas. – Sherlock disse ao entrar no carro.

Mas não havia. Os dois então dirigiram por mais uns trinta minutos até acharem um mapa do estado, neste caso, da Flórida. Estenderam o papel em cima do carro e colocaram-se a analisá-lo. Sherlock odiava trabalhar sobre pressão, mas admitia que o ódio o fez esquecer disso. A pressão agora parecia até amigável.

_I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_   
_It felt good to be out of the rain_   
_In the desert you can't remember your name_   
_'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

– Precisamos de algo que nos indique a próxima localização.

_After two days in the desert sun my skin began to turn red_  
_After three days in the desert fun, I was looking at a river bed_  
 _And the story it told of a river that flowed_  
 _Made me sad to think it was dead_

– Se for um deserto… Não temos muitas opções de desertos disponíveis que sejam perto daqui. – Ela comentou, seu dedo percorrendo a área no mapa que indicava a localização deles.

Sherlock não respondeu, mas ligou a música novamente no rádio do carro. Ele percebeu que há uma contagem de dias na letra, e que isso poderia ser uma pista. Uma vez em seu palácio mental, o detetive começou a acessar tudo o que sabia. A música inteira falava sobre nove dias. Nove dias, viagem a cavalo... deveria ter algo assim em algum lugar de sua mente. A voz de Mary atingiu seus ouvidos, mas ela não era importante agora. Ele sabia que um cavalo poderia viajar de 30 a 50 quilômetros por dia, mas precisão era algo importante agora.

_After nine days I let the horse run free_

_'cause the desert had turned to sea_

_There were plants and birds and rocks and things_

_There was sand and hills and rings_

_The ocean is a desert with its life underground_

_And a perfect disguise above_

_Under the cities lies a heart made of ground_

_But the humans will give no love_

Nove dias, a música dizia. De 270 a 450 quilômetros ou, como era usado nos Estados Unidos, de 167 e 279 milhas.

– “O oceano é um deserto com vida subterrânea e um perfeito disfarce acima.” – Ele parou ao lado de Mary, tirando uma caneta do bolso. – O que estamos procurando é um rio. Algo entre 167 e 279 milhas daqui. – Ele desenhou círculos contendo as distâncias ditas.

Mary não pode deixar de sorrir. Sabia que Sherlock a havia ignorado antes, mas agora tinha certeza de que estava correta.

– Aqui. – Ela apontou no mapa.

– Aqui o quê?

– O rio. Está dentro dos limites e, bom, olhe para o nome dele.

O sorriso agora passou para o rosto dele.

– Claro. Rio St. Johns.

________________________

De onde estavam, a pequena cidade de Port Charlotte até St. Jonhs eram aproximadamente quatro horas de viagem. Por isso quando chegaram lá já se passava do meio dia. Eles saíram da ponte que passa por cima do rio e estacionaram o carro no acostamento. Mary tinha sua arma no bolso e nem mesmo esperou o detetive desligar o carro para sair.

– “O oceano é um deserto com vida subterrânea e um perfeito disfarce acima. Sobre as cidades há um coração feito de pedra, mas os humanos não darão amor.” – Ela recitou enquanto olhava em volta. – Procuramos uma entrada subterrânea. Mas _onde?_

Eles olharam em volta, procurando em vários lugares diferentes— se é que há realmente lugares para procurar uma passagem escondida no acostamento de um rio. O olhar de Sherlock foi para o chão, feito de areia. Areia... Isso o lembrava de algo. A foto de Molly. O padrão de pedras nas marcas deixadas por aqueles arranhões poderia indicar o caminho. Ele andou por mais alguns metros, seu olhar nunca deixando o chão, até alcançar a base da ponte. Mary o seguiu até lá, sabendo que ele tinha pelo menos uma pista. Parado em frente ao enorme pedaço de concreto que se estendia por sobre a cabeça deles e quilômetros acima do rio, o detetive passou seus dedos pela parede. Estava procurando uma saliência, qualquer evidência de que poderia haver uma porta ou algo— Bingo.

Um click mínimo pode ser ouvido, e os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Mary sacou a arma e Sherlock tateou mais um pouco até encontrar a passagem, que acabou por se revelar sendo uma porta por onde uma pessoa poderia passar confortavelmente. Assim que a porta se abriu, luzes se acenderam no teto, revelando um longo corredor cinza.

Sherlock Holmes sacou a arma que estava no bolso de seu sobretudo e tomou a dianteira, seus passos ecoando enquanto adentravam aquele esconderijo. Era uma armadilha, ambos estavam cientes disso. Ele também sabia que Molly estava ali dentro, em algum lugar, e a possibilidade de livrá-la de tudo isso o deixava ainda mais nervoso. As palavras de Mycroft ecoavam em sua mente. “Todas as vidas acabam. Todo coração se quebra. Se importar não é uma vantagem, Sherlock.” Mas agora ele discordava. Se importar era sim uma vantagem, a vantagem que o faria esmagar o crânio do bastardo que tinha feito isso com a mulher que ele amava e com seu melhor amigo. Depois do que acontecera na Suíça, ele admitia estar com um pouco de medo, afinal, seguindo pela mesma lógica os dois poderiam muito bem estar mortos uma hora dessas. Mas não. Eles não estavam. Não _poderiam_ estar.

Os dois andaram por alguns metros e conforme andavam as luzes iam se acendendo. O caminho por onde passaram estava escuro novamente, a porta fechada atrás deles. A expressão de Mary mostrava o quanto ela também estava tensa, por mais que tentasse esconder. Pelo visto, esta era a primeira vez que alguém com que a assassina realmente se importava estava em perigo.

– Como se sente estando na situação inversa agora, A.G.R.A? Não ser a assassina deve ser novo para você.

– Ao contrário, Sherlock. Já enfrentei situações assim antes. E se você pudesse se concentrar ao invés de transferir sua “preocupação” para mim, agradeceria.

O corredor virava para a esquerda, para a direita e acabou levando-os a uma escada. As luzes se acenderam a sua frente e se apagaram atrás deles, e isso continuou por mais uns dez metros. Até que chegaram a uma sala maior. Bom, maior que o corredor, pelo menos, porque ela não era tão grande assim.

– O Detetive e a Assassina. Esperava por vocês. Bem vindos.


	8. The Chase — Beat the Devil's Tatoo — capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música do capítulo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYkhNWIdra0&feature=kp

– Levaram mais tempo do que eu esperava, tenho que admitir. Sherlock Holmes, por que resolvera me desapontar tanto assim? – O homem continuou, esperando uns segundos a mais para finalmente sair das sombras.

Mary franziu a testa. Ela não esperava _aquilo._ Na verdade, nem sabia exatamente o que esperava, mas certamente não era o que via. Tudo o que tinha era um palpite, e esse palpite estava morto. Bom, ela também pensava que Sherlock estava morto, e olha só quem estava ao seu lado neste exato momento. A expressão de Sherlock espelhava a de Mary, mas enquanto os olhos do detetive viajavam pelo corpo do homem, uma expressão de nojo tomou conta do rosto de Holmes.

– Não sou exatamente o que esperavam, pelo o que me parece. – Ele riu. Antes que qualquer um deles começasse a falar e antes que se recuperassem do choque, ele começou. – Bom, não pretendo sair daqui vivo, qualquer coisa que vier é lucro. Então ameaças de morte não me atingirão. Mas deixem que eu me apresente, contenham-se nas perguntas, por favor. Meu nome é Stuart Harris, e desde os primórdios de sua carreira, Senhor Holmes, fiz questão de acompanhá-lo. Fiz questão de ler todo o artigo sobre os duzentos e quarenta e três tipos de cinzas de tabaco, e admito que o achava fascinante. Meu sonho era ter um caso para conhecê-lo, ou então ser tão inteligente a ponto de ser seu ajudante.

– Ninguém pode ser assim tão inteligente. – Sherlock bufou, revirando os olhos. Não iria demonstrar que essa frase o lembrava de quando estava no topo o St. Barts, falando com John pelo telefone, e que o fato dessa lembrança surgir juntamente com o pensamento de que John e Molly estavam por perto era ainda mais angustiante.

– Você pode. Mas mesmo assim continuei acreditando. Tentei até mesmo entrar para a Scotland Yard, mas Lestrade nunca me deu uma chance verdadeira. “Quando tivermos uma vaga sobrando, ligaremos para você.” Estou esperando essa ligação até hoje. – Harris cruzou os braços. – Tentei usar a Hooper para me aproximar. Talvez se fingisse ser seu namorado conseguiria passar algum tempo no laboratório. Mas então você conheceu o Doutor Watson. Homem bom, soldado valente. Ele roubou a vaga que deveria ser minha. – O tom dele começou a se elevar na última frase, um traço leve de raiva apareceu, mas sumiu com a mesma rapidez. – Mas continuei a te admirar, Sherlock. Passei a usar a mesma assinatura em minhas mensagens, já que possuímos as mesmas iniciais. Um “sinal”, isso me pareceu. Ou uma coincidência, mas o universo não seria assim tão preguiçoso, seria?

“A Mulher veio e se foi, James Moriarty também. John Watson acabou se casando com uma assassina profissional que adotara o nome de Mary Morstan. A propósito, é adorável vê-la pessoalmente, Mary querida. Foi aí que sabia que meu caminho estava livre novamente. – Ele suspirou. O olhar de Mary foi para Sherlock, que ouvia com atenção, parado como uma estátua. A mão que antes apontava a arma para o rosto de Harris agora estava de volta ao bolso do casaco. A expressão de Sherlock passara de nojo para confusão e então, finalmente em algum momento das palavras de Stuart, entendimento. Um olhar inquisidor foi tudo o que Mary pode fazer sem interromper o discurso do homem parado a frente deles, e a resposta do detetive foi esticar a mão por cima da arma dela e a abaixar.

– Armas não serão úteis. Não agora. – Ele sussurrou.

– Mas então, - Harris levantou a voz para ter total atenção dos dois novamente – quando achei que o grande Senhor Holmes tinha parado de se importar com as pessoas, porque admito que essa amizade com Watson realmente me surpreendeu, você passou a se aproximar de Hooper. Sinceramente, onde está o homem que eu conhecia? O que não ligava para as pessoas, o que se importava somente com o trabalho? Afinal, você não era “casado” com seu trabalho, Holmes? “Se importar não é uma vantagem”, fora uma das frases que já escutei saírem de sua boca. Pelo jeito, seu lema mudou agora, não é? Todo esse seu sentimentalismo me _enoja,_ Hol—

As palavras de Stuart Harris foram interrompidas com o som de um tiro. Com as mãos sobre o abdômen, o homem olhou para baixo quando Sherlock e Mary tinham suas armas em posição novamente. Eles se entreolharam no momento em que uma mancha vermelha começou a se espalhar sobre seu terno. Com os olhos aterrorizados, ele estendeu a mão ensanguentada até Sherlock, a boca aberta. Mas nenhuma palavra saiu dela enquanto o homem caía em direção ao detetive, que deu um passo para trás. Mais um tiro seguiu, vindo da escuridão em uma porta aberta na frente dos dois, dessa vez acertando a cabeça do moribundo.

– Blá, blá, blá. Isso já estava me cansando. Harris reclamava do seu sentimentalismo, mas era tão meloso quanto. Mas é uma surpresa vê-lo novamente, Sherlock. Mas bom, aqui estou eu também. Ambos ressuscitados. – James Moriarty riu, andando sob as luzes, as mãos rodando a ama que matara o outro há segundos atrás. – É bom vê-los novamente, queridinhos. Sentiram minha falta?

– Mais um passo... E eu atiro. Melhor ficar onde está, Moriarty. – Ela ameaçou, dizendo o nome dele com um carregado desprezo na voz.

– Acho que já me provei ser a prova de balas, Mary. Assim como o Sherlock aqui se provou ser a prova de quedas. Pode tentar, mas balas não irão me parar. – Ele piscou para ela, mas continuou onde estava. Com as mãos no bolso e a arma presa no cinto, olhou para o corpo de Harris no chão, o sangue escorrendo pelo chão e indo em direção aos pés do detetive.

– Acredita que ele fazia parte de uma espécie de clube? Depois da sua morte, muitos lunáticos começaram a te venerar, Sherly. Até criaram um nome para eles. “Sherlockians”.

– Se está com ciúmes, não precisa de tanto, Jim. Posso achar um grupo para ficar de olho e dar palpite em tudo o que você faz também. Tenho certeza de que vai _adorar_. – Sherlock retrucou. – Mas sei que você e o Stuart aqui se deram muito bem. Afinal, você não aceitaria a ideia de mandar as músicas se ele fosse realmente entediante.

– Ah, não, ele era útil. Sabia de tudo o que você já fez, tinha até uma coleção com coisas relacionadas a seus casos. Já foi paciente do John e trabalhou até mesmo no casamento, Mary. – Ela tentou não mostrar nenhuma reação, mas não conseguiu. As palavras dele a pegara de surpresa.

– Quanto você teve que pagar a Sra. Hudson para que ela concordasse com seu plano? – Holmes levantou a voz, com as mãos atrás do corpo. Ele andou para perto de Moriarty, passando por cima do corpo de Stuart. – Porque a participação dela realmente me surpreendeu.

Neste momento, Mary lembrou-se das palavras de Sherlock. “Sra. Hudson não é a melhor pessoa para se confiar agora.” Ela fazia parte de tudo isso? Mas... não. Ela não faria isso, não aceitaria dinheiro de Moriarty. Não.

– Ela não aceitou o dinheiro. O que a fez concordar foi a forma mais fácil de fazer com que alguém colabore. Chantagem. – A assassina disse, abaixando a arma. Claramente não fazia muita diferença agora.

– Ah, nossa criminosa finalmente se manifestou. Sinceramente, Mary, se você não estivesse do lado de Sherlock, poderíamos fazer uma grande dupla. Você seria uma ótima substituta para a Adler.

– Você não faz meu tipo, Jimmy. – Ela deu de ombros.

Sherlock bufou.

– Ah, claro. Mas ameaçar o restante da família dela realmente foi uma coisa de mal gosto, Jim. Esse não é o seu nível. É algo tão... comum.

– Às vezes precisamos do comum. – Ele encolheu os ombros. – Caso contrário isso teria chegado até você. Sra. Hudson não é a santa que você pensa, e você faz mal em confiar tão cegamente nela. Ela se casou com Frank Hudson afinal. Duvido que não soubesse o que o marido fazia. E também sei que concorda comigo, Sherly. – Jim mordeu os lábios, analisando os dois por um momento. – Devemos começar os negócios? Ao contrário do nosso querido Stuart aqui, _eu_ pretendo sair daqui vivo. Principalmente porque tenho alguns compromissos. Se puderem me seguir, por favor.

E assim os dois fizeram. Tiveram que ligar suas lanternas, mas Moriarty não se importava de andar no escuro. Tinha percorrido esse mesmo caminho tantas vezes que já sabia a quantidade de passos que cada corredor exigia. Além disso, a luz das lanternas dos celulares dos dois já era suficiente.

_You have forsaken_  
_All the love you've taken_  
 _Sleepin' on a razor_  
 _There's nowhere left to fall_  
 _Your body's aching_  
 _Every bone is breakin'_  
 _Nothin' seems to shake it_  
 _It just keeps holdin' on_

Sherlock e Mary se entreolhavam pelo caminho. Não poderia ser assim tão fácil, certo? Moriarty estava de volta, e da última vez sua saída exigiu muito de Sherlock. O mais óbvio é que ele seguisse esse padrão, mesmo que seu estilo não se apegasse exatamente a nenhum tipo de padrão.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada foram necessários. Com eles, vieram diferentes corredores, duas escadas e várias portas. Jim não dissera nenhuma palavra, e o silêncio fazia com que a apreensão aumentasse.

Até que uma luz se acendeu. Jim havia encontrado um interruptor, e atrás dele estavam duas portas. Assim que se virou para encarar os dois, a loira passou seu celular para Sherlock, que continha uma mensagem.

“ _Se ele pensa que vai conseguir sair daqui ileso, está muito enganado.”_

Ele olhou para loira por algum momento. Queria dizer que não funcionaria, mas... e se funcionasse? Mary se provou ser bastante determinada e um pouco surpreendente em alguns aspectos para o detetive. Ele nunca teve fé nas pessoas, mas era algo que John possuía. Seu melhor amigo merecia um esforço de sua parte.

_Your soul is able_  
_Death is all you cradle_  
 _Sleepin' on the nails_  
 _There's nowhere left to fall_  
 _You have admired_  
 _Every man desires_  
 _Everyone is king_  
 _When there's no one left to pawn_

– Considere essas portas seus arco-íris. Atravessem-nas, e chegarão aos seus respectivos potes de ouro. – Moriarty pegou sua arma novamente, mirando no detetive e depois na assassina e então, ele atirou.

Atirou no meio dos dois, algo que nenhum deles esperava. Assim que o disparo foi efetuado, as luzes se apagaram, e o silêncio tomou conta. Em seus ouvidos, o zumbido do barulho ensurdecedor causado pela arma os deixava sem uma clara audição do que acontecia ao redor deles. Mary tratou de ligar o interruptor novamente, mas eles estavam sozinhos.

– Não. – Sherlock disse. Não valia a pena ir trás deles. Eles tinham que abrir essas portas.

Ela não teve tempo de responder, pois uma música começou a tocar.

_There is no peace here_  
_War is never cheap dear_  
 _Love will never meet here_  
 _It just gets sold for parts_  
 _You cannot fight it_  
 _All the world denies it_  
 _Open up your eyelids_  
 _Let your demons run_

_Claro,_ pensou Sherlock. ‘ _The Grand Finale.’_

_I thread the needle through_  
_You beat the devil's tattoo_  
 _I thread the needle through_  
 _You beat the devil's tattoo_  
 _I thread the needle through_  
 _You beat the devil's tattoo_  
 _I thread the needle through_  
 _You beat the devil's tattoo_

Mary respirou fundo. Era difícil pensar sabendo que John e Molly estavam tão perto, precisando deles. Mas ela precisava manter o sangue frio e se concentrar. Era o que Sherlock estava fazendo, apesar de poder ver nos olhos dele o quanto isso estava abalando-o. Com as mãos nas costas, ele era novamente o grande Sherlock Holmes. Mas em seus olhos... nada além de um homem assustado.

A música se repetia constantemente. Sherlock esfregou as mãos, mexendo-as enquanto falava.

– “ _Você abandonou todo o amor que recebeu. Dormindo numa navalha, não há mais lugar para cair. Seu corpo está doendo, cada osso está quebrando, nada parece mudar isso... apenas continua.” -_ Sherlock cantou quando a música começou novamente. Ele sabia que essa estrofe era uma referência a sua pessoa. Ele havia abandonado quase todo o amor que já recebera, pelo menos era o que demonstrava. Seu corpo _estava_ doendo e, além disso, seu peito parecia estar carregando um peso imenso. A dor era tamanha que ele sentia que suas costelas iriam ceder a qualquer momento. – Dormindo uma navalha seria a nossa escolha. Tenho certeza que essas portas escondem algum tipo de armadilha, mas ainda não consegui deduzir o que elas seriam. Dormir na navalha significaria que o menor dos movimentos pode nos cortar. Ou seja, cuidado é essencial.

– “ _Sua alma está apta, a morte é tudo o que você embala. Dormindo em pregos, não há mais onde cair. Você admirou os desejos de cada homem, todos são reis quando não há ninguém mais para trabalhar.”_ – Mary continuou. Assim como Sherlock começou, ela sabia que era a sua vez. Ela era uma assassina, seu trabalho se resumia em matar pessoas, pessoas que se tornavam alvos. Mas ninguém consegue matar outra pessoa e simplesmente viver como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para isso acontecer, é necessário que sua alma esteja apta a embalar a morte. E a dela estava. Mary também já admirou os desejos dos homens, seja quando era criança nas condições deploráveis que vivia ou quando eles estavam sob a mira de seu revólver. Ao enfrentar a morte, inúmeros desejos se passam pela cabeça dos homens. Seu serviço era basicamente acabar com os peões no jogo, ninguém para trabalhar. Assim, todos aqueles que sobrarem seriam reis. Mas algo ainda não encaixava. – Dormindo em pregos, não há mais onde cair. Isso não faz sentido, Sherl— Espere. E se... E se isso se referisse a o que nos espera lá dentro. A armadilha de Molly seria uma navalha e a de John seriam pregos.

– Não faz sentido, não se ameaça ninguém com um prego... A não ser que essa questão seja abordada por outro ponto de vista. É possível se deitar sobre pregos se houver um número suficiente deles para distribuir todo o peso do indivíduo. A mesma lógica pode se aplicar a navalhas, mesmo sendo um pouco mais complicada a maneira de distribuí-las. E se analisarmos que... – Os olhos dele se arregalaram. – É uma bomba. Atrás dessas portas já uma bomba, e a única maneira de abri-la é modificando seu peso. Ou seja, a maneira de abrir as portas.

A análise da terceira estrofe foi mais silenciosa. Os dois absorveram o significado das palavras com certo pesar. “ _Não há paz aqui, a guerra nunca é barata, querido. O amor nunca se encontrará aqui, só é vendido por partes. Você não pode lutar, todo o mundo nega. Abra bem os olhos e deixe seus demônios fugirem.”_

Eles não tinham o que falar, mas sabiam o que queriam fazer. Deixe seus demônios fugirem. Era exatamente o que Sherlock queria fazer, mas sabia que, se fizessem isso, aquela bomba detonaria e os quatro morreriam ali dentro. Suas mãos correram por seus cabelos cacheados. Ele respirou fundo e foi para uma das portas.

– _Molly! John! –_ gritou. Saber quem estava por trás de cada um das portas era algo que poderiam fazer por enquanto. Sua cabeça girava com teorias e hipóteses, mas todas levavam a um resultado incerto. Holmes nem sequer percebeu que Mary não aderira ao chamado. Ela estava quieta, de cabeça baixa, encostada na parede atrás dele com a mão direita acariciando a arma.

Deixe seus demônios fugirem.

A sentença se repetia na cabeça dela.

Deixe seus demônios fugirem.

A.G.R.A. tinha inúmeros demônios, com os quais se preocupava em esconder.

_Deixe seus demônios fugirem._

Afinal...

Por que não?


	9. Let Your Demons Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música deste capítulo é a mesma do anterior: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYkhNWIdra0&feature=kp

– Sherlock, eu preciso que você se afaste.

– Mary, o que você—

Ele tentou interromper, mas era tarde demais. Mary Watson engatilhou a arma e atirou em direção às dobradiças da porta enquanto andava para a frente. A porta estremeceu e se inclinou para frente, caindo no chão com um estrondo.

– **_Mary!_**

Sherlock estava congelado, em choque, esperando a explosão que não veio. Não havia bomba? Não, não poderia ser possível. Mas ainda assim, ela havia entrado no quarto, e o detetive escutou sua exclamação de “John!”. Ele a seguiu cuidadosamente, e sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um momento quando conseguiu ver John. O estado em que ele se encontrava, algemado a todos aqueles... cadáveres. A expressão dele mostrava o quando isso o havia afetado, e Sherlock sabia o porquê. Isso o trazia lembranças da guerra no Afeganistão, de todos os colegas e conhecidos que morreram ao lado do médico mesmo que ele não pudesse fazer nada. E das pessoas que ele matou. John deveria estar destruído por dentro. Ao olhar em seus olhos, Holmes não reconheceu o homem que havia mudado a sua vida. Tudo o que via era olhos de um animal assustado e selvagem.

Mary estava tratando de cuidar dele. Sherlock, parado na soleira da porta deixou seus olhos irem para a porta ao lado. Se não havia bomba, então era só abrir a porta. E Molly estaria do outro lado esperando por ele. Seu coração se acelerou, sua respiração ficando mais rápida. Os sentimentos pareciam tomar conta dele neste momento. Afinal, tudo não passara de uma distração, para que Moriarty conseguisse fugir mais tranquilamente. Ele respirou fundo e foi até a porta que mantinha Molly Hooper presa. Estava na hora de acabar com tudo isso. Ele hesitou por um momento com a mão na maçaneta, e abriu a porta.

Não deveria ter feito isto.

O tempo parou neste momento. A explosão seguiu com um clarão, um som ensurdecedor tomando conta de tudo. Sherlock Holmes foi jogado para trás, arremessado violentamente contra a parede. Pedaços de madeira e concreto se espalhavam por todo lugar, alguns se alojaram dentro da pele dele. Sherlock não conseguia se mexer, não ouvia nada. O mundo parecia ter parado de se mover, e o detetive sentia como se estivesse flutuando no tempo. Uma rachadura onde nada evoluía. _Apenas continuava._

_I bled the needle through_  
_You beat the devil's tattoo_  
 _I thread the needle through_  
 _You beat the devil's tattoo_  
 _I bled the needle through_  
 _You beat the devil's tattoo_  
 _I thread the needle through_  
 _You beat the devil's tattoo_

Mary lentamente apareceu em seu campo de visão enquanto os sentidos deles ameaçavam a voltar. Sua audição ainda estava prejudicada, e o ar estava cheio de fumaça. Mas os olhos lacrimejantes dela eram bem visíveis. Apesar de não ouvir o que ela dizia, o detetive conseguiu ler seus lábios. _Molly._ Ela dizia o seu nome e o de Molly. A explosão...

_Não._

Juntando todas as forças que tinha, Sherlock se arrastou por entre os escombros até a porta. Não ligava se começava a perder sangue ou se algo a mais entrava em sua pele. Não ligava que ‘todas as suas forças’ se resumiam a basicamente nada ou que os únicos sentidos que respondiam – ainda que fracamente – eram a visão e parte do tato. Ele tinha que ver sua Molly, tinha que salvá-la.

Mas não foi necessário se arrastar por mais tempo até vê-la. Sherlock fechou os olhos, a força de seus braços sumiu e seu rosto foi de encontro ao chão. _Não. Não, não, não, não._ As lágrimas irromperam de seus olhos até ele se aproximar do corpo dela. _Não, Molly. Por favor. Não faça isso._

Ele se debruçou sobre o corpo de Hooper, colocando sues braços ao redor de sua pele ensanguentada e ferida e enterrou o rosto em sua barriga, deixando tudo o que sentia para fora pela primeira vez. Ele a apertava com toda a força que tinha enquanto deixava as lágrimas rolarem, seu grito desesperado ecoando no que sobrara do espaço que estavam e se espalhando pelos outros corredores. Sherlock não sabia de onde essa força viera, e não queria descobrir.

A única coisa que queria era fazer James Moriarty pagar. Seus olhos foram para o rosto dela. Seu rosto angelical que quase sempre sorrira para ele, seus olhos que sempre estavam lá assegurando-o que não estava sozinho. Molly não precisava dizer nada, bastava um olhar e ele já sabia o que ela precisava. Sua querida e doce Molly Hooper... morta.

E a culpa era dele.

As palavras de Mycroft ecoaram mais uma vez em sua cabeça enquanto Sherlock Holmes aprendia o significado da lição do irmão.

– ...Sherlock? - um sussurro veio, pertencente a única voz que ele desejava escutar neste momento.

E essa voz lhe dera forças. Holmes sentiu como se uma onda de choque percorresse seu corpo, um sorriso deu lugar a expressão de pesar, e as lágrimas passaram a ser de alegria.

– Molls.

– Você... veio. - Ela respondeu, ainda sem se mexer. Conseguia sentir o corpo dele sobre o dela, mas sabia que seus machucados não a permitiam abraçá-lo como queria agora. Suas esperanças estavam quase acabadas, mas ela se recusava a acreditar que ele não viria salvá-la.

E estar certa nunca fora tão bom.

As palavras de Mycroft ecoaram mais uma vez na cabeça de Sherlock, mas dessa vez, o detetive conseguiu responder.

– Cale a boca, Mycroft.

Ele sabia o que vinha agora. Iriam levar John ao hospital, ele necessitava de tratamento físico e psicológico. Ele teria que cuidar dele mesmo e de Molly. E o mais importante... Ele e Molly iriam ficar bem.

Mas Sherlock havia aprendido o que as palavras significavam.

E aprendera também que ele estava errado.

_Nem todas as vidas acabam._

_Nem todos os corações se quebram._

_Se importar..._

_...é uma vantagem extremamente poderosa, Mycroft._

 


End file.
